User blog:WikiBlueDude/ENGRISH
Explorer has given us an idea for April Fools for 2011- make the wiki "Engrish-ified". As such, here are a few articles that are now Engrish, thanks to Google Translate (just make it chinese and then translate back!), though some sections are my own "translating". ---- Brown51brown a penguin who can break the fourth wall (there are very few things). Brown incubation of a loving family on August 21, 1999 (making the him 11) Who took care of him very well. When he was two years old, the parents of chicks, Blue52blue. His parents found her and her heart could not long after the objects. When he was 5, his parents and siblings over, Green53green. He can be all solid matter, but he has seen the secret from his parents, it is just that his brothers and sisters, who are surprised. At point, Brown was feel somewhat of the left out, until he 7, when it the wall number four he could break. He likes of the pizza, and when he offers a chef's position in the pizza shop, he was at the scene to accept it. He honor a chef there, and he has been told the wall in the Hall of Fame, he quit (which is unikely). Brown is a very out going penguins, love painting, although he had some problems, as the door 7 of the drawing without the use of (a bit awkward to use) the mouse drawing. (He also did not find penguins operating system, "drawing copy.") He had a nightmare trying to send a threat by any means possible, usually fail. He gave up that this is a long time ago. Get along with him how good each individual, in addition to nightmares, Darktan II and Mabel (The reason is obvious to all). Nevertheless, he sometimes annoying people he met by chance, but usually in the original end well. The strange thing is, he sometimes seems out of nowhere, when someone needs help, usually to help them. This is the song theme of the Brown. Ironically, his favor of the color is blue, not brown. He a puffle of the has, Jettski. Although the "Brown51brown" is his full name, most of the penguins just call him "Brown." In addition to the fourth wall breaking, Brown can spin around very fast (almost as fast as the tails wagging), a tornado, flying about. He received training in this capacity, he is fit, he has been out and improve it so far. --------- Jettski is the "nerd-ish" of all time puffle, owned by the Brown51brown. Jettski (then known as Baly) was born, like Brown, a loving home. The mother is a strong advocate of the power of knowledge, and very hard to teach Jeter. His father, however, are illiterate, so couples often fight. While Jeter's good to try to resolve this (including a box of chocolates and a bubble of a hot water bath), she finally divorced, his father, was a single parent. Fortunately, in her care last month, Jeter, she found a very bookish puffle, and married him. Both now and try to make them well-educated son. After spending almost a year in the wilderness, he rounded up (without much trouble), and placed in the pet store, where he was about 2 months (sadly, many do not like the bookish puffles Penguin) still exist. Then, a very cold day, Brown51brown inches, he has been looking for a time puffle, after a few minutes of searching, he came after Derek Jeter. He was sold does not pass, and eventually led to his frustration looking through his Brown. He is now living a happy life and Brown, often written in a wide range of Club Penguin Times Book Review. Typically, the school will hire him as a substitute teacher. He knew to be hard work (but generally like him because he has given the more than a day to complete the homework) the habit, he put his mother and stepfather after he try his teach to best students the thing that is knowledge. He could speak. Brown did not know why he called his "Jettski". He said it was a cool of the name. -------- In Meisha Peng is a mechanical shell from the Brown51brown, his brothers and sisters to create, and G. This is a huge shell of a half months, the results are spectacular. Shell has a great fighting force, its capabilities include: Eye Laser (which triggered the enemy in the laser) Spark burst (which radiate a while, and then over hundreds of sparks) Twirlnado (inspired by Brown's spin attack into the underground installation of the robot attack. Rotating around it, forming a tornado, then opponents fly. The attack can be used as a helicopter, helicopter doubles) Rocket booster (did not participate in combat. It can fly up into space inter-galactic war. Add more! This is rarely used, stored in Brown's garage (he had shrunk to store the first words). He said that disaster of the major occurs, he be will of the prepared. Cockpit can accommodate 3 people. If the shell is damaged, there is a talking, flying out to the cockpit shell fly past and become a turning point in the cockpit escape pod button. Escape pod itself can be a spacecraft, (3 of whom also hold the case) does not destroy the enemy. If damaged, there is a final effort, option; summon another escape pod, of which only one seat Penguin. If this is destroyed, and ... good luck. Category:Blog posts